


memories explained

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [189]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, F/M, mystery skulls animated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: The moment Vivi had gotten her memories back, everything made so much sense.





	memories explained

The moment Vivi had gotten her memories back, everything made so much sense. Out of nowhere, all her memories had been filled with strange gaps, it had felt like she was supposed to know something, yet didn’t. Like her mind was keeping her in the dark.

And now she understood why.

Lewis.

She had forgotten Lewis. She had remembered that day, the feeling of pure fear as she saw her boyfriend fall from the cave. Now, when all of them had sat down to figure out what had been going on, she understood. Arthur had been possessed, Lewis thought that he killed him on purpose, Mystery bit off the possessed arm, and Vivi had forgotten everything about the incident, and Lewis.

It had been hard to accept, but finally, the group of friends were back together, and had forgiven each other for everything. Lewis and Arthur had quickly reverted back to friends once Mystery had explained the situation, and the undead man had asked for Arthur’s forgiveness.

Now, everything was back to the way it used to be, except that Lewis was now an 8 feet tall magic skeleton. But Vivi couldn’t care less.

It was late, the sun had set hours ago, and Arthur was driving the van, Mystery sitting shotgun while she and Lewis were in the back, talking.

She held his hand, the bones felt smooth against her skin, and the magic radiating from Lewis made them warm like a living human. She saw the insecurity in the burning lights inside of his hollow eye holes, that acted like his new pupils in a way.

“Vivi, does me being like this bother you?”

It was the exact same voice that she remembered, and without a doubt, she shook her head.

“Nothing about you bothers me Lewis, I love you. I don’t care about how you look, or what has happened. I’ve just gotten my memories back, but every time I saw you, I felt something. I couldn’t figure out what it was, but now I know. I knew you, and I loved you. That’s the only thing that matters to me.”

She smiled, giving Lewis a gentle look, before he too nodded.

“I love you too Vivi, more than you could ever imagine.”


End file.
